1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of portable object locking systems and, more particularly, to a contoured locking system for surfboard and other watercraft or devices employing foam composite construction.
2. Description of the Related Art
Surfboards and windsurfing boards have become increasingly popular for recreational use. While graceful and easily manipulated in the water and while light weight based on foam composite construction techniques, the size and bulky form of these articles on the beach often makes it desirable to store or leave them unattended while pursuing other activities. Similar difficulties arise with other recreational water craft such as kayaks, boogie boards, knee boards or devices made from foam composite construction.
To prevent theft of these articles, various locking systems have been devised such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,712,394 to Bull issued Dec. 15, 1987 entitled Surf Lock; 4,680,949 to Stewart issued Jul. 21, 1987 entitled Locking Device for Articles Such As Sailboards: 5,119,649 to Spence issued Jun. 9, 1992 entitled Locking Device for Recreational Articles; 6,688,145 to Tan issued Feb. 10, 2004 entitled Sports Board Locking Apparatus and Method; and 6,691,537 to Tan issued Feb. 17, 2004 entitled Sports Board Locking Apparatus. However, these systems employ attachments that typically cannot be in place while the article is in use or can be lost or misplaced when not attached to the article. Additionally, these devices tend to have complex mechanical arrangements that are expensive to produce.
It is therefore desirable to have a locking system for surf boards and similar articles that can remain in place during use of the board without interfering with the user or causing potential injury. Additionally, it is desirable to have a locking system that does not require additional complex devices for use.